leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Scalchop and seamitar
holding his scalchop]] Scalchops (Japanese: ホタチ hotachi) and seamitars (Japanese: アシガタナ ashigatana) are a type of shell weapon used by , , and . Oshawott and Dewott use scalchops, while Samurott uses seamitars. Oshawott has a scalchop on its stomach, Dewott has one scalchop on each hip, and Samurott's seamitars are tucked inside the scabbards on its forelegs. These are detachable, and are often thrown. They are used in the execution of the move when performed by a Pokémon with a scalchop or seamitar. Scalchops are made of the same material as fingernails, known as , and are capable of regrowing if they happen to get destroyed. According to a book in the Nacrene Gym, Oshawott's scalchop grows from its bellybutton. In the games The scalchop can clearly be seen on the sprites of and , and the seamitars can be seen on the sprites of . In the Generation VI games, the seamitar can be seen fully in one of Samurott's battle animations. The scalchop is seen in the animation for , visibly slicing into the opponent. In Pokédex 3D, each of Oshawott, Dewott, and Samurott's animations shows them removing their scalchops and seamitars. In PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond, Oshawott uses his scalchop in battle. He is capable of throwing it like a , or slashing opponents with it like a sword. Dewott also uses its scalchops in battle, and to help Oshawott train. Samurott unleashes powerful blows with his seamitars that can cause geysers. In the anime Scalchops are shown to be vital to Oshawott, and its evolutionary family's survival, as it provides defensive and offensive benefits. According to Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster, an Oshawott uses its scalchop to break open Berries, and only lets those it truly trusts touch it. also mentions that a scalchop is actually a part of an Oshawott's body by some extension in Oshawott's Lost Scalchop!. Ash's Oshawott frequently relies on his scalchop to defend him against moves that would typically have an advantage over him, such as or . It often will fall off of his stomach onto the floor and give the opponent a temporary advantage until he is able to retrieve it. In Oshawott's Lost Scalchop!, it actually went completely missing and Oshawott learned to battle using a stone scalchop replacement, and later with no scalchop at all after the replacement was destroyed. However, by the end of the episode, Oshawott's scalchop was recovered by Iris's Axew. A Dewott was first seen using its scalchops in The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice! to execute Razor Shell while battling Ash's Pikachu. Later in A Connoisseur's Revenge! Burgundy's Dewott used its scalchops against Cilan's Dwebble. In both Victini and the Black Hero: Zekrom and Victini and the White Hero: Reshiram, Leeku's Samurott used its seamitars against Ash's Tepig. During his Gym against Marlon at the Humilau Gym in The Road to Humilau!, commanded his Samurott to use her seamitars against Marlon's . In Crowning the Scalchop King!, Scalchop Island was shown, an island celebrating Oshawott and Dewott. The island is shaped like a scalchop and its inhabitants sell merchandise based on it, such as T-shirts and souvenirs, but also food wares shaped like scalchops. It is implied that if a scalchop is lost, then it can't be replaced , but it can be repaired if broken. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga When angered, Bianca's Oshawott will fly into a rage and wildly swing its scalchop around at whoever happened to anger it. During , , and 's Striaton Gym battle, Oshawott threw its water-soaked scalchop at Chili's like a boomerang, defeating it. Immediately afterward, Cilan's Pansage shattered the scalchop before throwing Oshawott into a wall. Cilan explained that scalchops are capable of regrowing after being damaged, much like a fingernail. Blake's Dewott uses its scalchops in a variety of ways in battle. In addition to using them as blades, Dewott can throw a single scalchop to distract an opponent, allowing it to hit it with the second one. After battle, Dewott takes the time to polish its scalchops. In Choir Tournament, Dewott used its scalchops as a pair of castanets to help with the performance of 's team in the Autumn Choir Tournament. Cedric Juniper's used its seamitars to battle against 's Gigi and while battling alongside 's Bo and 's . Later, it was used to fight against N's . Samurott attempted to strike Zekrom with its seamitar, but the blade easily shattered upon contact with Zekrom's arm. Gallery File:Ash Oshawott Razor Shell.png|Ash's Oshawott using its scalchop in the anime File:Dewott Razor Shell.png|A Dewott using its scalchops in the anime File:Leeku Samurott.png|Leeku's Samurott using its seamitar in the anime File:Unova starters evolution artwork.png|Artwork featuring Samurott holding its seamitar File:Bianca Oshawott broken Scalchop Adventures.png|Bianca's Oshawott having its scalchop broken in Pokémon Adventures File:Blake Dewott polishing scalchop.png|Blake's Dewott polishing its scalchops in Pokémon Adventures File:Cedric Samurott seamitar Adventures.png|Cedric Juniper's Samurott using its seamitar in Pokémon Adventures File:Cedric Samurott broken seamitar Adventures.png|Cedric Juniper's Samurott having its seamitar broken in Pokémon Adventures File:Golden scalchop.png|A golden scalchop Origin The scalchop is based on the shells from . Since they are shaped like fans and are used as weapons, they may also be based on the s used for . The seamitar is heavily inspired by the Japanese swords known as . It also shares a large resemblance to . Name origin Scalchop Seamitar Category:Terminology Category:Pokémon world it:Conchiglia zh:扇貝貝和足刃